Our Trip To Korea
Our Trip To Korea is a The Snails episode. In this episode, the gang perform in Korea, and get tips from Dave Fishington. But Patrick notices something fishy...... Transcript (Scene: SpongeBob's Pineapple) SpongeBob: And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three, fo- (doorbell rings) SpongeBob: (opens door to reveal the mailman, holding a package) Mailman: Package for SpongeBob. SpongeBob: (takes package) Thanks! Mailman: (holds out hand) And my pay, ple- SpongeBob: (shuts door without listening, accidentally hitting the mailman in the face, opens package to reveal a letter) A letter! (opens letter, reads letter in head) To The Snails, I, Dave F., have invited you to Korea to perform! Come on, I'll even give you some tips. And the plane tickets are taped below! (shows some airplane tickets to Korea taped to the bottom of the letter, SpongeBob stops reading in his mind, throws the letter behind and excitedly goes towards the band) Guys, guess what? We're going to KOREA! Sandy: Oh no, are we using the airplane? SpongeBob: Uh huh. Sandy: Then we may want to bring our own food. (scene cuts to inside of airplane, with the Snails inside it) Airplane Pilot: (through intercom) Flight begins in 3... 2.... 1. (the scene cuts to the outside of the plane, which bursts away like a rocket, scene cuts back inside, where the Snails are screaming) Patrick: Slow down! Airplane Pilot: (through intercom) 'K 'k. (halts entire plane to a stop abruptly, causing the Snails to smash their heads on the back of the seat in front of them) Besides, we're already above Korea. The turbo button was very efficient. (plane spirals downwards toward an airport) But it uses lots of gas. Hurry, use the parachutes! All of the Snails: (grabs parachutes, runs to the side of the plane and jumps out of it, activates their parachutes in mid-air just as the plane explodes, then they land safely on the ground next to the airport, where Dave F. is waiting) Dave: Hello! Your performance is in one day, at Dierinow Stadium. Patrick: Dierinow? That sounds like "Die Right N- Dave: (puts hand over Patrick's mouth) So practice at your house we've rented for you, on Ushalldi Drive. Squidward: Ushalldi? That sounds like "You Shall D- Dave: (puts other hand over Squidward's mouth) I'll drive you there. (leads the Snails into his limo) Patrick: (inside limo, talking to Mr. Krabs) I think this is a trap! Mr. Krabs: You're right, this is quite suspicious. Dave: We're here! That turbo button is very useful. But it hogs a lot of gas. (Dave and The Snails exit the limo, The Snails walk into their rented home) SpongeBob: Let's practice! Narrator: One long day of practicing later... (scene cuts to Dierinow Stadium) SpongeBob: Ready? One, two, three....... (The Snails perform the song, at the end, the crowd cheers) Patrick: (notices a large anvil above the band, held up by a thick rope, with Dave about to saw it off) Augh! (jumps into the band and pushes them into the crowd, along with himself, just as Dave cuts the rope) Dave: Darn it! Crowd: (angered) Oh Dave.... Dave: (looks at crowd) What? Crowd: (starts throwing rotten fruit at Dave, causing him to fall of the platform, knocking him out) Patrick: I told you something was fishy! (winks while looking forwards) Mr. Krabs: Who are you winking at? (episode ends) Song Song is still being produced by IRMJII, but lyrics are available. Lyrics I opened up the window one night And the cosmos was shining, very bright Suddenly then, I was pulled up, through the night sky A shooting star went right by I was shot to the moon Like the arrow of a harpoon I landed straight on But the night sky became gone And the sun rose as I went down It never gave me a frown Because I was spiraling around the world Spiraling 'round the world I was going to and fro In the cosmos Woa-o-ah Spiraling 'round the world! (x3) Can't stop now Ka pow, ka pow I just keep on movin' around Spiraling 'round the world! (x2) As the sun fell I was kicked up like a shell Straight back in the sky Hurling towards Earth, feeling like I could fly Back in my home I had spiraled 'round the world Oh yeah I did Category:The Snails Episodes Category:Songs Category:Musicals Category:The Snails Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:Kidboy24